


【all梦】梦境边缘

by jhscqeq



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhscqeq/pseuds/jhscqeq
Summary: 主九梦⬅️檀，副花梦镜梦，虾饺非常非常非常病态爱警告，清水玲子老师的secret paro，有使用原作情节。可以接受再下拉。
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

一、九梦黎梦主线

幻梦科技公司开发人脑记忆读取技术，与政府合作成立“电脑警察·法医研究中心”，简称cr，主要工作是取出大脑读取死者生前记忆以侦破各类重案悬案。cr的工作是高度保密的，因为社会上对于侵犯死者隐私有伦理上的质疑，哪怕在警察内部也少有认可。  
读取记忆必须通过活着的调查员的脑电波才能成像，导致cr调查员必须有极其强大的心理素质，因此甄选活动谨慎而秘密。时隔三年无人入选后，实习调查员宝生永梦来到了cr，结识了室长镜飞彩、幻梦派来的技术顾问明日那、法医九条贵利矢。  
cr的环境冰冷沉闷，唯一较为友好的明日那在工作时间也无法轻松相处。永梦遇到性格跳脱的贵利矢后被套了近乎，分享了新案件的信息，让对方掺合进来，挨了飞彩一顿训，严厉提醒他哪怕是内部同伴也是存在保密条款的，尤其对贵利矢不可轻信，随意让他插手案件。  
永梦察觉无论是飞彩还是贵利矢都有隐瞒自己的事，感到被排除在外，心情略微低落。  
永梦第一次读取的记忆来自一名遭到强/暴虐杀的受害者，虽然早有心理准备，还是遭到了超出预料的心理冲击。离开仪器后按惯例马上做了第一次心理检测，数值显示正常，但受害人临死前的画面依然在眼前不断浮现。  
永梦不由得怀疑他读取的是否只是画面，尽管无法听到声音，依然深深地感受到受害人的惊恐、痛苦和绝望。当他反应过来，发现自己还感到了深深的愧疚和无力感。他八岁那年遭到歹徒绑架勒索，是警察恭太郎先生救了他，他为此有了做警察的理想，也因此接受了进入cr的提议，但在cr他只能看到无法挽回的事。  
因为想多呼吸呼吸新鲜空气，永梦选择走路回家。路上头晕目眩脚软贫血发作，坐在路边休息。一辆车靠边停下，有个身着西装的男人下车询问他的状况，后来永梦才知道这就是幻梦的社长，在他进入cr这件事上起了决定性作用的人。  
不过那天虾饺没能带走永梦。见永梦走时脸色太差，担心的贵利矢及时骑着机车追了上来，把人载走了，带他去了诊所。  
随着熟悉和对案件的深入，永梦发现手头的几个杀人案和六年前的连环杀人事件似乎有关系，而贵利矢的好友和飞彩的恋人都在这个被称作zero day的事件中丧生，代号为石墨的凶手依然逍遥法外。  
永梦在心理检测中始终能拿到合格分，但却逐渐出现了躯体化症状，脸色苍白，时时头痛失眠甚至出现幻觉。在共同调查中逐渐被永梦打开心扉的贵利矢注意到他的不对劲，而飞彩也感觉有些问题——从来没有调查员能够连续看完多个案子依然不需要心理疏导的，哪怕飞彩自己也不行。  
九梦互生情愫，贵利矢依然在深深的矛盾和犹豫之中。他敏锐地感觉到有一种力量在把永梦拽进深渊，急迫地希望永梦远离这一切，他决定找出原因。 就在贵利矢对檀黎斗产生怀疑之际，飞彩和因为zero day被追责的前刑警花家大我发现了石墨的踪迹，二人带队一番波折后在一个废弃仓库终于击杀石墨。  
贵利矢追寻着永梦和檀黎斗的过去，在拜访了牢狱中的檀正宗后惊心地发现二人的人生轨迹原来早有交集，早在永梦遭到绑架之前，宝生家就和檀家做过邻居。线索逐渐串联起来，在他思绪混乱之时，接到石墨于前夜被击杀，遗体送回cr解剖的消息。 贵利矢感到大事不妙，但在他赶回之前，永梦已经坐上了仪器。  
镜飞彩在枪战中受伤，如今可以读取的只有永梦。永梦终于看到了，背后名为檀黎斗的影子，脑中因为催眠和药物被封锁的记忆也逐渐开启。 早在孩提时代二人就相识了，天才与天才之间仿佛命运般的相遇，檀黎斗心中的黑洞被水晶唤醒。 原来提出过“看到记忆就可以直接看到真相”这样天真提议的人是永梦自己。  
永梦眼前闪过一幕幕，一直从死者视角观看一切的他终于明白了，这二十多个看似没有联系的死者究竟有什么相似之处——他们都像宝生永梦。 这个在浮萍苍苔里被割喉的少年……那个被挂在花树上静静腐烂的少女……那个浑身包裹冰雪的幼童……全部都是你啊。  
他们死后都会幻化成你的样子，永远停留在灿烂美丽的死亡瞬间，这就是檀黎斗的告白。  
他并没有想过隐瞒，他一直在等待这一刻，他要永梦知道这些人都是因为谁而死。 至深的黑暗来自于纯白，在这无尽的轮回之中，纯白也将会走入黑暗，这就是神的垂青，神的献礼。  
贵利矢赶到的时候看到永梦从仪器上滚落，摔在地上，揪着胸口蜷缩成一团。他飞奔过去跪在地上把人扶起来，听到永梦喉咙中破碎的声音——在一遍遍说对不起。  
痛到要死掉……那么多人都是因为自己死的，没办法避免这种想法。究竟要怎么做才能赎罪？ 他伏在贵利矢臂弯间，眼圈通红，几乎无法呼吸。  
贵利矢感觉自己的心也在颤抖，好像听到什么东西破碎的声音。 对不起，贵利矢，是我害死了蓝原先生…… 蓝原是唯一的例外，是为了帮贵利矢追查此事遭到灭口的。贵利矢很清楚这种庞大的可以把人压垮的负罪感。他紧紧地把永梦按进怀里。  
去抓住檀黎斗。 贵利矢惊讶于自己的声音如此冷静，好像在听另一个人说话。 ——去抓住他。 托付心声是危险的事，对人对己都是如此，但是贵利矢希望自己的声音可以传达到永梦心中，他们可以并肩作战。  
我有的时候也怀疑过，法医算不算医生，毕竟我们无法拯救任何人。 （不仅无法拯救，还有诸多误解，cr和法医都像乌鸦一般遭人嫌恶，哈哈。） 但，如果我不去战斗，就没有人为死者而战了。他们会就此消失，湮为尘土，无法开口说话，哭泣也不可能。  
永梦，还有一个，他打算在你二十五岁生日结束这场祭典，总共二十五人，我确认的名单里只有二十四人。 他接下来会杀一个婴儿，永梦，我们去救那个孩子。  
贵利矢习惯在黑暗中独自踽踽而行，是永梦让他看到了明亮的光，他渴望抓住却又无法不过分谨慎，害怕自己会彻底坠下去，或者扑灭了这光……现在他希望他们可以抓住彼此，让彼此不要陷落在这无尽的黑暗之中。  
檀黎斗离开了幻梦，在镜飞彩的帮助下他们查到了檀黎斗消失几小时前有婴儿失踪的记录，但没有时间给他们收集证据调集人手了。两人踩着倒计时一路追查过去，在夜里十一点半的时候在一个废弃停车场找到了檀黎斗。永梦知道这里是哪里——这里是他们的童年旧居，从这里开始，命运的诅咒纠缠了他十几年。  
早就沦为荒地的停车场生长着荒草，废弃的车辆、机器和轮胎搭成高台，投下浓重的阴影，宛如一只匍匐的怪物。檀黎斗抱着婴孩站在祭台上，衣冠楚楚，面带微笑，头顶星空开阔。  
他是来审判宝生永梦的，妄想同神明比肩的才能，妄想在这污浊的世界如水晶一般，无法原谅，神不会允许巴别塔的建成。 他策划了宝生永梦的绑架案，可惜没有成功砸碎水晶，但现在这样也很不错，一场漫长的祭典，在此刻谢幕。  
在永梦抢下孩子的瞬间，檀黎斗引爆了炸弹，一直盯着黎斗的贵利矢冲上去舍身护住了永梦，两个人落在地上滚出去后被冲击波吹飞，陷入昏迷。 永梦被贵利矢抱着躺在地上，模糊的视线里火光冲天。可能是幻觉，他好像看到檀黎斗在火中露出了炽热的、真诚的笑容： ——我爱你。 随后他失去了意识。  
镜飞彩和明日那终于争取到援军，及时救了永梦和贵利矢，尽管如此两人还是在重症监护室抢救了一天一夜。尤其贵利矢多处骨折，内脏也受到影响，生命垂危，不知道他是怎么熬过来的。 事件的罪魁祸首檀黎斗的遗体在火中找到，已经无法取出大脑读取，神不允许人类窥视他的思想。  
后面就普通的一起养病一起复健一起从精神和肉体上的后遗症里恢复过来。


	2. Chapter 2

二、九梦黎梦片段灭文

起初是脊背窜过一丝电流的颤栗感，斑驳陆离的色块像老式游戏机故障的画面，半晌后视野忽然明亮起来。  
略显空荡的车厢摇晃着，暖黄色的阳光照进玻璃窗，他的目光顺着面前橙黄色的塑料椅背落下去，落到自己腿上。  
纤细的十指松松地搭着裙子，指尖涂着淡粉色的晶莹指甲油，藏青色裙摆盖在细嫩白皙的大腿上，双腿小幅度地晃动，可以看见白色球鞋。  
耳畔一片寂静，现有的技术无法提取声音，如果能够听到，也许这个女孩在哼着轻快的歌吧。同样的，现在的技术也无法精准定位到作案的时间点，他只能以少女的视角，在一片祥和中等待着一切发生。为了防止外界干扰数据读取，仪器是隔音的，他却在此时希望能够听到一点现场其他人的声音，什么都好，呼吸或走动……可以让他得到一丝安定感。  
到了较为荒僻的地方，少女下车后打开手机核对着男友发来的短信，此时她并不知道男友丢了手机，而自己在一步步踏入陷阱。  
[好久没见面了，来约会吧，我有个惊喜要给你看。志。]  
[地址没错啦，你怎么还没到?志。]  
因为凑近去看，手机上的字放大了些，清清楚楚投映在屏幕上。不大的房间内漆黑一片，只有嵌在墙上的大显示屏和工作台上的电脑是亮着的，明日那和几个工作人员在密切监控仪器运作，CR负责人镜飞彩倚在工作台边盯着屏幕眉头微蹙。  
而正在读取记忆的实习生宝生永梦正躺在白色圆柱形舱内，舱外数条黑色的线连接了-一个密封金属盒子。  
山田绫子于六月三日放学后失踪，彻夜未归，家人报案后警方在其所住小镇及周边展开搜索，在郊外一间废弃的屋子外面找到了女孩的尸体。屋外荒废的花圃里肆意生长着紫阳花，大团大团妖冶绽放的花朵被蹂躏折断歪倒着，少女赤裸着躺在花丛中，洁白的面颊染成鲜红，睫毛上沾着一片淡粉色的花瓣。  
尸检证实其生前遭到性侵，死因是颈部大动脉割裂导致失血过多，凶器尚未找到。警方搜索现场后根据她手机上的信息锁定了她的男朋友一一加藤志，迅速将他抓捕审问，但加藤志矢口否认，并指出自己的手机在前一天晚上丢失了，因为当晚在朋友家借宿以为手机丢在家里没有在意。当然，最有力的还是他的不在场证明，案发当时他在酒吧，监控和在场的人都能洗脱他的嫌疑。  
看起来是乖乖女，却悄悄和不良少年谈恋爱。生活环境安定，对危险缺乏认知，对他人缺乏怀疑，就像不知世事的小鹿好奇窥视着密林的深处，最后遭遇惨剧……  
一切就像之前勘察现场之后得出的推论，少女被引到荒僻的地方，遭到袭击后起先激烈挣扎，但最终顺从对方被带走。因为罪犯是从背后抱住，光线又太暗，只能推测是发生了言语或其他行为上的威胁。  
当看到那间废弃的屋子时，所有人都屏住了呼吸。栖息在密林之中等待着小鹿的，是将她完全吞噬的怪物，漩涡的深处亮着一点烛光。  
桌上采集到了蜡痕。镜飞彩瞥了一眼手上的资料。他有点按捺不住自己焦躁的心情，这很难得。  
这不是真的——并不是发生在自己身上的事。  
永梦甚至要克制住自己反复这么想，他必须集中精神读取记忆，但渐渐的摇晃的视野中，好像是他自己……  
被撕开了衣服，揪住头发，狠狠磕在桌上。头被按在桌板上强行歪向一边，泪水模糊了视线，隐約能看到窗玻璃上映出的稚嫩青涩而美丽的身躯，天鹅般的背部曲线，柔软雪白的臀峰，如同在暴风雨中绝望挣扎的鸟儿。  
跌坐在地上，四肢并用朝前爬着，拼命地想要逃走，却在手指触摸到窗玻璃的瞬间被人擒住，整个人被朝后拉扯又朝前顶去。双手拼命地抓挠、拍打着玻璃，纤细的手腕上有深红色的勒痕，画面激烈摇晃着，出现令人目眩的光点。  
拍打的频率逐渐变缓。他整个人被泥沼般的绝望死死抓住向下坠去。  
忽然，漆黑的窗户玻璃上，就像从深海中浮现出似的，出现了一个掌印，隔着一层与他的手掌相合。  
是谁……亮起的室内无法看清玻璃外面.有人在注视他。  
那只手重新疯狂起来，胡乱拍打着玻璃。  
救我！  
救我！  
求求你！救我！  
那是濒死的纯白处子天鹅，翅膀羽骨被咔咔粗暴折断，凄美的舞蹈投影在玻璃上，烛火摇曳，演出一场在绝望中无声尖叫的默剧。

镜飞彩捏住文件夹的指关节微微泛白——花丛里发现了踩踏的痕迹，但过于凌乱无法分辨，鉴证科认定了是凶手搬运尸体时留下的痕迹。原来还有一个人……  
仪器打开，几个人上去帮忙。宝生永梦脚落地的时候站得不太稳，明日那扶了他一把，他小声说了谢谢。  
“去隔壁做心理测试吧。”镜飞彩合上文件夹。他现在脑子里乱哄哄的，按理说该对实习生说些鼓励或者指导的话，但这也不是他风格。  
宝生永梦看起来很糟糕，乌黑的碎发黏在脸上，眼圈发红，面色苍白，连嘴唇都是淡粉色，湿漉漉的脖颈，白色衬衣领口被汗浸成水色。他望向镜飞彩，慢慢地点了点头，随即垂下眼，攥紧拳头。他们擦肩而过的时候，飞彩听到他轻而急促的吸气声。  
他平时的性格就证明了他不适合这份工作，过于感性,过于柔软，不要说在CR，做刑警也不合格。镜飞彩却没法对这样的宝生永梦说“果然如此”。那种不由自主沉重起来的心情让他很是讨厌，直到拿到永梦全项指标合格的报告之后也没有分毫改变。

夜幕降临，路灯一盏盏亮起。年轻人拎着背包，走在路  
边。他吃不下晚饭，对明日那的关心也只能勉强笑一笑让她不要担忧，飞彩破天荒让他早 点回家休息，赶他走的时候口气冷硬地说“工作已经做完了，实习生就不要在这里捣乱”，工作两个字格外用了重音。他了解他们的好意，只是提不起劲来，整个人都像被夏夜的闷热笼罩住，无法挣脱。  
虽说离家有一段距离，他还是决定先走走，只有吹吹风可以稍微缓解他胸口的滞涩沉闷。  
他皮肤冰凉，但粘腻潮湿的汗怎么也吹不干。  
晚饭也没吃多少的恶果很快体现出来——他走了一阵之后就感觉头晕目眩。  
是贫血吗……我果然.真糟糕啊。  
永梦坐在路边，深深埋下头，试图缓解眩晕的感觉。不知过了多久，有人轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。他花了一点时间反应，抬起头。一道影子投在他身上，他眨巴着眼睛，看清面前的人。  
有辆黑色的汽车停在旁边，那人应当是从车上下来的，西装革履，容貌端正俊秀，带着一点关切的神色。  
“你还好吗?需不需要帮忙?”  
那人弯下腰，手搭在永梦肩上没有马上放开，掌心包裹着他的肩头，温度透过衣物传达过来。永梦莫名有些不舒服，但他无法一下子站起来，而且这个陌生人看起来也是好意。他只好摇了摇头，示意自己没事。  
“真的没关系吗?你看起来脸色很差，这附近有医院，我送你过去吧。”那人语调很温和，偏过头望向永梦，灯光斜斜地从他头顶罩下来，他眸子的黑色纯粹而幽深。见永梦不答话，他伸出手，似乎是想试额头的温度，一个声音却横插进来。  
“哎呀哎呀，这不是社长先生吗?怎么跑到这里来了?”摩托车的轰鸣声逐渐停止，跨在车上的男人跃下车，取下头盔挂在后视镜上，大大咧咧地朝他们走过来。  
社长？永梦头晕目眩的症状没有缓解多少，他甚至花了点时间认出这个穿着花里胡哨的人正是这会儿不应该下班了的法医。  
很显然，这家伙又翘班了。  
那个“社长”嘴角噙着礼貌的微笑，慢慢直起身子:“九条法医?我只是路过，看他状态似乎不太好。”  
“喔，原来如此啊。”贵利矢微微挑眉，单手插兜弯腰拉起永梦的手腕，但并没有用力拽他:“走了。”  
“……”永梦顺着被拽起的手臂愣愣地望着他，九条咧嘴笑起来:“不是你发短信叫我过来送你回 去的?”他双手抓住永梦的手腕，像小孩子拔萝卜一样夸张地作势用力:“走了走了，我可还忙着要约会。”  
被他这么一闹，永梦也不确定自己是不是发短信给对方了，稀里糊涂地反握住贵利矢的手，慢慢站了起来，被人揽住肩膀。经过那个社长身边时禁不住回头看了一眼，那人朝他点点头，面上神色依然温和。  
贵利矢把永梦按在后座上，丢给他头盔，自己拿了另一个，冲社长先生挥了挥:“拜啦， 社长大人。”  
那人倚在车边，手撑着额头目送着他们远去。夜风吹过街道，发出窸窸窣窣的声音。他半掩着的面庞上突然露出笑容来，他笑得那么厉害，深深地弯下腰去。

永梦搂着贵利矢的腰坐在后座，浑身无力只能靠着对方，眼看着开出两条街，才意识到贵利矢不应该知道自己家在哪里。  
“你这个样子肯定是送你去医院吧?我随口说忽悠他的。”贵利失车开得不快，很平稳，让永梦稍微舒服了一些，像晕船的人终于踩到了坚实的陆地。  
“谢谢。”他老老实实道谢，没有力气追问那个社长是什么人。他们坐在车上又隔着头盔，两个人说话都要提高嗓门。  
永梦不知道，他下班时碰到贵利失的时候的脸色有多糟糕。以往这个娃娃脸的实习生无论怎么被新工作弄得手忙脚乱，总是能笑得出来，周身散发着柔和的光芒，但今天他望向别人的时候，连微笑都失魂落魄。贵利矢实在无法放心，才快速转交了工作追了上来。  
“工作遇到困难了?被镜大长官训了?那种事可不要太  
在意啊，前辈都很讨人厌的。  
贵利失故作轻松地说。  
永梦沉默了一会儿，突然问:“贵利矢是法医，一直以来接触的都是……受害人的遗体，会不会偶尔有种无能为力的感觉?”  
九条贵利矢以为他被案子影响太深，预备了一套安慰的说辞，没料到永梦会说这个。他禁不住苦笑起来:“好犀利的问题啊。”  
“对不……”  
“嘛，不过，确实偶尔会那样。”贵利矢没有补充“至少我们的工作可以帮忙抓住罪犯”之类的废话，他相信永梦是懂的。  
“……”  
“今天读取受害人的记忆的时候，感觉很害怕，很绝  
望。”又出乎意料地，永梦向贵利矢如实坦白了心情，手微微抓紧了他腰侧的衣服，“但从那当中醒过来之后， 发现一切都已经结束，我觉得很难过……我已经救不了她了。”  
我救不了她，她就这样孤零零地遭到了侵犯、被杀死了，而我清楚她的痛苦，却无能为力。  
我救不了她。  
贵利矢不确定后来永梦是不是哭了。他知道，这是他们工作必须面对的部分，这不是任何虚幻的安慰可以冶愈的伤害。  
他记得自己很平静地说:  
“说起来，我很喜欢头盔，因为就算吹出鼻涕泡也不会被人看到嘛。”


	3. Chapter 3

三、镜梦花梦支线

七宗罪其实已经用烂了……但是按但丁对七宗罪的解释，这几个人很有意思。  
黎认为梦有色欲之罪，因为此处的色欲指的不是贪恋性欲，而是指过度爱恋他人而超出了对神之爱，但他自己最后是死于火中，这本是对色欲的惩罚。“傲慢”指的是期望他人注视自己或过度爱好自己，因拥有而有过度的优越感，是谁就不用讲了。车车是自以为“怠惰”，让他人用生命填补了自己的过失，背负枷锁。  
再讲镜和花。zero day事件中死去了好几个人，唯一有可能被拯救的是被挟持的saki。当时石墨在的位置不适合狙击，但花家大我判断石墨逃脱后一定会杀死人质，决定兵行险着，违逆上级中断行动的指示实施狙击，最后他失败了，引发了枪战。saki死后被抛入大海，迄今为止没有找到尸体，没有人知道她死于哪一颗子弹，那么在场的人都是凶手，天才狙击手花家大我从此不能再做警察，前程尽毁。他沉入冰冷的海底，从执法者沦落到黑暗的边缘，人生唯一的目标就是找到真相和杀了石墨。  
因为零日镜飞彩与昔日警校同窗决裂，同样放弃了自己的一部分人生，接手了cr，只为不择手段查出真相为saki复仇。他憎恨花家大我，对他来说是花的傲慢导致了saki的死亡，他也恨自己，如果对身边人多一些关注和温柔，saki一定会告诉他她察觉到的异常，于是从这一刻开始镜飞彩背负了“暴怒”之罪，即憎恨引起的复仇和否定他人的欲望和行为，他的暴怒指向花家大我，也指向他自己。  
由于当初敲定是九梦黎梦，为了让局面更简单清楚，永梦得知真相、引爆伏线的时候，镜被塞进了医院……其实最初构思的时候镜是在的，贵利矢赶到的时候，永梦跪在地上，飞彩试图把他从地上扶起来，但被反攥住胳膊。永梦眼圈通红声音嘶哑地紧紧抓住飞彩，一遍一遍说对不起。  
ea原作里有一个永梦抓住崩溃的poppy让武器抵在自己心口的场景，这里其实是类似的，但是心态来说，人物位置来说，从下而上看着镜的、心态崩溃的那个人换成了梦。这个地方飞彩真的很难。过去的伤害、现在面对的正在受伤害的人，过去和现在联系起来，无辜的罪恶源头。那种感情冲击……他就像看着永梦在死去，然后永梦还抓着他的手要他握着刀抵在永梦心口。  
这里面没感情线的时候镜梦倾向于指导者和保护者。镜对梦一开始有点轻视，但又因为这点轻视在保护梦，在黑暗中给予梦支持，抓紧梦不让梦下坠。他会一遍遍阅读永梦的心理报告，不自觉地去理解梦，在梦对他表达憧憬和信任的时候涌起陌生的情感。  
当完成镜梦这个箭头之后，换成他被梦抓住了。他被他的过去，被他的责任，被他的内疚，抓住很久了，而永梦代表的是他对未来的期许，他第一次被未来抓住了。当一切引爆之后，他手里握着的刀原本应该指向永梦，却掉转过来指向自己。  
花家大我一开始遇到梦的时候表现出的样子有点像暴怒，但其实更接近于嫉妒之罪。昔日的警校天才，新人精英，不仅做不了警察，还沦落成完全反面的存在。他一无所有了。就这样在泥沼里挣扎的花家大我遇到了永梦，那样天真地觉得自己为了拯救别人而来，那样轻易地答应进入CR，花因此燃起了怒火。为他人拥有的比自己丰富而怨怒是为嫉妒。花无法容忍梦为了这种天真的理由放弃一切跳进这个深渊，如此轻易，如此可笑。  
有趣的是他的怒火和镜的是同源的，都来自zero day对他们人生的摧毁。镜对梦偏向于保护，而花却无可控制地希望梦痛，让他痛，让他知难而退。至于这么痛……这个时候的花家凶一点甚至手段卑鄙一点好像也成立，但梦依然没有退缩，也没有因此对他产生私怨。梦做警察是要救人，救无辜的人，也要救犯人，像花家这样的“疑似杀人犯”、“侵犯过自己的人”，他也无法任其自生自灭或者报复。他坚信要保护所有人，要让罪犯平等地受到法律的制裁，完成对罪犯的救赎。他信念的展露成为镜梦花梦两段关系的转折。

因为聊到所以补充一点黎梦。  
一开始那个女孩子被rape……有考虑施暴者是谁，为难着黎会不会自己上，但突然想到夜里从屋子里看漆黑的外面看不到，外面却能看见里面，就觉得黎会站在那里往里看。  
这里有一个陷阱，黎斗给所有读者的，给永梦的。上帝视角的读者知道那是黎斗，但如果没有剧透，并不会知道他在透过受害者注视永梦的灵魂，他知道永梦进入了cr，会看见自己，他像神明俯瞰永梦受难。  
从这里开始永梦把自己的灵魂寄托在受害者身上，用他们的眼睛去看，也就无法看到自己自身的样子，就猜不到他们之间的联系。他告诉自己我不是他们，所有人都这么说，然而事实是，他们就是我。  
黎梦在这个pa里真的首屈一指的欲和荤……但实际上黎追求的却是最极致的精神性的东西。  
帕梦小妈文学里黎其实相当柏拉图，他想达到的是精神层面上摧毁梦……他会享受永梦的痛苦，享受永梦被欲望染上颜色的堕落的样子。  
受害者被rape他在外面看的时候，会勃起，但不是因为受害人，是因为品尝梦的痛苦和欲望。


	4. Chapter 4

四、镜梦花梦片段灭文

花对于梦的天真、对人的轻信感到恼火，突然起了冲动，把轻易对他展示后颈的永梦敲晕了，拖到他住处后面的车库里，用手铐锁在水管上。  
大概在黄昏时分永梦醒了，太久没喝水车库里又很脏很多灰尘、一直呛得咳嗽。  
他弄不清楚什么状况，左手撑着地勉强坐起来，身上摸了一遍，他外套被拿走了，口袋里的东西也就都不在了，没有能联络外界的东西。永梦喊了两声，花家大我进来了。  
花脱了外套，就一件那种无袖背心，露出肩背的肌肉线条，迷彩裤靴子，拎着一瓶矿泉水走进来。  
他蹲在永梦面前，拧开水倒在手上，捏住梦的下巴，拇指抹过嘴唇。有一点湿润的感觉，但是因为很用力，梦都感觉起皮开裂的嘴唇有点疼。  
梦低声问为什么，花家大我这种行为在一般人看来简直匪夷所思，莫名其妙袭击刚刚向自己提供帮助的人。  
然后花就很嘲讽地嗤笑了一声，说你这种警惕性这种身手也能做警察了吗？  
他就扳过永梦的下巴，给喂水，其实是往下强灌，洒得到处都是，永梦呛到了、挣扎起来。他也不是没有脾气的，突然遭到这种粗暴的对待也会生气。  
花被他的挣扎轻易激怒了。永梦被揪住头发强行后仰，花喝了一口水就亲上来。永梦懵了，被迫张开唇齿吞下一部分液体，拉长的颈线上喉结滚动，还有一部分沿着唇角亮晶晶地流淌下来。他被呛得咳嗽，推搡捶打着花，然后就整个人被按在墙上继续亲。花亲得特别粗暴，比起接吻更像要把他撕咬吞吃下去，永梦嘴角都被咬破了。  
永梦被亲晕了之后就被翻过来继续按在墙上，左手被握住手腕扣在头顶，大我的腿从后面顶进来挤在他双腿之间不许他合拢。之后大我的右手就掀开他的T恤下摆往里摸，也是很粗暴的那种揉捏，花家大我就是想要他痛。  
手伸进裤子的时候永梦激烈反抗，两具滚烫的躯体贴在一起，互相碰撞，但他就像一只被捉住的猫咪不管怎么挣扎都逃不脱。花家大我咬住他的颈侧，就像叼住猎物，紧紧压住他。手铐哗啦哗啦响。  
在黄昏暧昧的光线里，都是灰尘味和汗味，还有花的体温。永梦从来没有直面过这种野兽一样的原始的欲望和侵略。花一边捋动一边在他耳边说话，他到后面有点意识不清都不太听得到，总之就dirty talk那种，笑他浪荡，也笑他天真。  
他是有轻微洁癖的，但是大我就是要在这个肮脏的地方侵犯他、羞辱他、击碎他。永梦有一瞬间忘了自己在哪里，他溺毙在黄昏的晚霞，在浑浊的欲望里沉浮。  
在这种浑噩的状态中，永梦懵懂地似乎懂了花家大我在追寻着什么。那是很复杂的东西，施暴者在向受害者寻求救赎。  
然后他不知何时就哭了出来，不知道是因为爽还是因为痛还是因为羞耻心。  
永梦射出来之后大我就撒手了，然后永梦意识到大我也起反应了——他们两个贴得太近了，他刚刚挣扎的时候一直在蹭花。  
两个人瞬间都很僵，非常尴尬，但这种尴尬又很没道理。  
大我出去又进来在门口丢给他手铐钥匙和外套，让他自己开，离得远远的。永梦浑身发软 光又很暗，好几次对不准钥匙孔。他的手机一直在震，但是他现在不想接。  
他好不容易打开整理好衣服的时候，飞彩找过来了。因为人失踪了接近一整天了，电话也打不通人也找不到，飞彩有点慌，虽然他看起来挺镇定的，还能一路找到花家这里。硬闯进来见到永梦，放下心，镜才有点气血上头，直接就问你在这里干什么。他都没看倚在车库门口的花。  
花还嘲讽了镜两句，但没说太多，大致就是放小猫咪在外面乱跑容易死。永梦也没办法跟飞彩说大我对他做了什么，就低着头听训。  
里面光线不好，拉出来塞进车里，开了灯，飞彩才发现他手腕手肘有擦伤，眼圈红红的，嘴角破了，镜瞬间胸中气海翻腾，竭力按捺情绪又训了几句。  
梦就低着头听着，然后道了歉，扭过头去。飞彩准备关灯开车，就在这一瞬间看见了永梦颈侧鲜红的咬痕。

飞彩关上了灯，发动了车子，送永梦回家，什么也没问。


	5. Chapter 5

五、黎梦rape  
这段剧情在故事的中后段了，黎斗开始将他之前埋下的伏线往回拽。他决定让永梦知道自己被人盯上的事实。  
那时候有个杀手，连环作案，杀了三个人，每个都是被溺死，有的在浴缸，有的在水族箱，总之是类似的地方。警方只在其中一个水族箱上采集到半个指纹，无法匹配，其他什么都找不到。三个受害人性别年龄职业也不一样，被袭击都是从背后，蒙住了眼睛，CR对于线索采集也没有太多帮助。  
永梦决定一个一个访问他们的亲友，详细整理他们最近一个月的行程。  
这时候永梦身上隐藏的身体问题已经逐渐显露出来，他开始失眠、头痛、没有食欲、心悸，但因为随之而来的贫血问题，让这些似乎都有答案：镜飞彩认为是劳累过度加心理问题导致的贫血和其他问题。访问受害者家属对永梦这种性格也是一种损耗。飞彩直接反对他去做这个，强行要他放假。贵利矢倒是知道拦不住他，就迂回战术，要永梦帮忙查东西，算是变相看住他。  
但飞彩和车车也很忙，不可能二十四小时盯着永梦。他还是发现了一条线索，就是这三人两周前都去看过“表演”。只有其中一位的妻子确凿地说是去音乐会，因为被害人一直喜欢听古典乐。其他两个相关证人提供的时间似乎也不一样。但永梦福至心灵，马上有了预感，偷偷用手机查售票记录，果然在这三个时间点在同一个剧院又同一个德国来的乐团的演出。  
其实这个预感并非凭空产生，有人早给他潜意识里种了种子。不久前黎斗来CR的时候和他聊天时提过，有意让他看到了钱包里的音乐会门票，说要邀请别人去约会，并暗示是重要的邀约，永梦还祝他一切顺利。  
永梦在资料室醍醐灌顶，匆匆决定去剧院询问情况。就在他采取行动的那一刻，埋好的导火索引爆了。新的被害人遗体被发现，与此同时，一条消息在网上迅速流传开来，宣城杀人案与音乐有关，提到了永梦查到的那个剧院，说了一堆德国乐团演奏的乐曲与宗教的关系，几小时内流言四起。  
永梦知道贵利矢和飞彩不肯让他插手此事，他就直接溜出去了。因为现在只是大白天，他也没打算大张旗鼓搜查什么，只是去询问一下，不认为会有事。结果到了剧院后亮出证件，却没有马上见到人。经理请他去休息室暂坐，随后就跑掉了。永梦察觉对方对警察敏感，确信其中定有隐情，却不知道经理其实是接到消息知道剧院跟杀人案扯上关系，不敢擅自做决定，要跑去请示领导。实际上剧院和此案并没有牵扯。  
这一切过于巧合，永梦坐了一段时间之后应该就意识到其中问题，也许他看了手机，发现了网上的消息。一切线索就像小径上的面包屑，黎斗做得并不算很隐蔽，因为即便知道有人设计，永梦也会因为害怕出现新的被害人铤而走险，就像撒了面包屑就会追来的小鸟一样。就在他冲出休息室的瞬间，他被袭击了。  
他就这样被带走了，醒来时眼前一片漆黑，被缎带蒙住了眼睛，双手也被束缚在背后。他侧躺在地上动了动身体，感觉衣服被换掉了，双腿间光滑的皮肤互相摩擦，过了一会儿他才反应过来换成了裙子，脚上没有穿鞋。  
黎斗给他穿了白纱裙。  
这时候黎朝他走过来，永梦可以听到木板吱吱呀呀的，但只能勉强挪动身体，比如手支在背后努力坐起来，朝后挣扎，双手尽量大幅度摸来摸去。他是想假借正常人的挣扎反应摸一摸周围有没有东西，作为一个警察也该冷静下来了，这时候他连自己在哪里都不知道。  
他看不到檀黎斗盛装打扮，梳着背头，穿着黑色燕尾服，白手套。永梦朝后扑腾的时候突然摸到了边沿，那个朝他走过来的脚步声突然加速。他慌乱中身体一歪差点栽下去，被人搂住腰拽回来。他一下子明白自己在哪里了——在一个舞台上。但肯定不是之前那个剧院，那里还在表演。黎公主抱他的时候他闻到了香水的气味，不是很浓。梦对香水不熟悉，所以辨认不出来，是冥府之路，百合、焚香、檀香，混合在一起是一种冰冷陈腐的味道，惨白苍白的色调，略微有点发灰，微酸的潮湿水汽加上焚香的苦涩，阴冷朦胧，覆盖了黎本身的气味。  
黎把梦抱回舞台中央，重新把人放在地板上，单膝跪下，让永梦坐在地上靠在他怀中，然后往梦手里塞了一个东西。圆圆的绒布小盒子。梦摸出来那是什么之后简直不可思议，过于荒谬。  
然而事实就是，这是黎布置的订婚典礼。他准备好了一切，正装，白裙子，舞台，香水，将会有的音乐，和此刻手里的戒指。  
他要梦打开这个盒子，他知道梦会这么做的，因为此刻梦只有这一个支点，唯一能抓住的线索，梦连黎的手都摸不到，只能摸到没有感情的手套。梦最开始一直摩挲那个盒子，希望能得到更多线索，但黎很快不耐烦了，硬掰着他的手指把戒指盒的打开。  
黎做事优雅体面，但如果不按他想的来，他就会不耐烦，温柔是他赐予的东西。黎强行给永梦把那个小金属环套上去。不是恰好合适，是稍微小一点的那种，硬怼了上去。永梦在挣扎，手腕手指关节都通红，但他手被绑着，拗不过黎，黎松了手也无法褪下来。黎无声地笑了一下，俯下身亲了梦的手指。  
这不是戒指，是刑具，是镣铐。不是爱的承诺，是枷锁。  
然后rape就自然而然地发生了，黎把梦按在地板上俯趴着，先亲吻了梦的耳朵，然后是耳后，脖子。梦一个激灵弓起身子，黎就撩起他的裙摆，顺着大腿摸进去。永梦不敢置信，虽然他一开始就该有预感了，只是不愿相信。他双腿夹紧在地上挣扎，裙摆很长的柔软的纱裙缠在他的腿上就像鱼尾一样。黎斗贴着他上半身压住他，温柔的动作一瞬间变得果断粗暴，撕拉一声把裙子撕开了。他的动作就像精神分裂一样在温柔和凶狠之间切换，梦的挣扎全然是徒劳，对他毫无影响。  
黎给梦做了润滑，依然没有脱下手套，丝绸沾着冰冷粘稠的液体送进后穴，规律地抽动。他埋在梦的颈窝里，对着梦的耳朵呼吸，周围一片寂静，梦只能听到他的喘息声，逐渐放大放大放大。  
这个过程很短，梦的心情还没从惊愕恐惧转化，黎就插进去了，这也是故意的，他就是想要梦流血，不会做充足润滑的。黎进来的瞬间梦在剧痛中产生了幻觉，他像在和冷血动物做爱，被一条蟒蛇给缠住了。那条蛇一边有力地缠绕着他，一边对他吐着腥臭的信子。他的皮肤冰凉黏滑，血液也因为惊恐逐渐冷却，直到心脏也被攥住，只有疼痛一次次把他拉回人间。离就这样按着他一次次埋进他体内，只拉开裤链，浑身衣服整整齐齐。  
只有每次永梦挣扎的时候、因为疼痛抽搐的时候，黎的呼吸会不由自主地粗重起来。梦的痛苦、恐惧、绝望是他的兴奋点，远远胜过肉体的快感。他一边用力冲撞，一边隔着纱裙揉捏梦的胸口，让纱布摩挲梦的乳尖，鲜血混着润滑液顺着梦的大腿流淌下来。永梦有段时间拼命挣扎，后来已经没有力气了，只会因为疼痛和逐渐升腾的快感有反应。黎专注着他一丝一毫的动静，因为疼痛抽搐也好，因为快感手指脚趾蜷紧也好，压抑的痛呼和呻吟也好，都让黎越来越兴奋和疯狂。  
永梦整个人冰火两重天，在黎带给他的黑暗和欲火中翻滚。他射出来的时候感觉自己被蛇缠绕着彻底拽入深渊，身体又被抛上天堂。黎扳过他的脸，舔他脸上的泪水，然后也射了出来。当然黎戴套了，非常干净。  
梦被黎抱了起来，放进了舞台中央的玻璃缸。但他整个人都没有缓过来，精神和身体都没有，就像一个失了灵魂的漂亮人偶。黎用冷水，细细的水流，清理梦的下半身。梦还会被刺激得喘息抽动，脸上犹有泪痕。  
做完清理之后黎很怜惜地拂开梦的额发，在他额头上吻了一下，然后盖上了盖子，上了锁。  
梦听着汩汩的水声，隐约有钢琴声音响起。水平面逐渐上升，裙摆在水里逐渐漂起来。  
黎信手弹完了曲子，然后离开了。这段时间里，镜飞彩和九条贵利矢各自拿到各自的任务。贵利矢要准备好接手受害人的遗体，飞彩得到上面的指令，紧急开会商议出一套方案，针对整个案件面相媒体大众如何公关……  
好不容易开完会，飞彩决定要让永梦回家待几天，但是发现联系不上实习生了。他知道这几天法医一直拉着梦，就打电话找九条，结果俩人一起发现梦没影了。贵利矢打了几个电话一查，再根据网上诡异的放出的消息，马上意识到事情有问题。俩人一起冲去剧院，得知梦来了又走了的消息，去查大门口监控却根本没看到永梦出来。  
最后根据以前得到的线索（罪犯可能会开的车型）以及对时间段的推算，找到了那辆可能带着梦出去的车。  
他们一路摸到一家关门的旧剧院，然后进去之后，就看到了……  
舞台中央的水族箱，和水族箱里的人鱼新娘。  
白色的纱裙在水中飘扬着，在光下半透明地缠卷着双腿，还透着点血红，就像撕开的鱼尾。  
飞彩和车车想办法把锁砸开，把人抱出来了。  
这里其实有一点点……ntr的味道。就不要说九梦此时互相双箭头了，因为saki的事有点ptsd的飞彩，已经对梦有了好感的飞彩，发现人真的出事了，他当时的心情……可能比车车还要爆炸。  
镜飞彩全程都是一种极致度冷静的焦虑，在崩溃的边缘。他把梦抱出来方在地板上，刺眼到目眩的舞台光打在昏迷的人身上，纱裙被打湿了贴在身上透出肉色，一切痕迹清清楚楚。贵利矢简直是硬把飞彩的手掰开给永梦做人工呼吸，让他喘上气。  
估计飞彩杀人的心都有了，一整个暴怒又崩溃……这一串连环案件，之前的受害者都没被侵犯，但是都死了。永梦被rape了，却又活了下来。飞彩忍不住想为什么是他，又想幸好没有死，他赶上了……  
等永梦在医院醒过来，飞彩不在，因为镜没办法控制自己的情绪。  
永梦活下来了，不仅活下来了，还要再医院接受检查。CR只能取出脑部扫描，没人能看活人的脑子，但是同样的，就需要永梦自己回忆当时的过程，口述出来，他是唯一的受害者，他能说多少细节对破案有很关键的作用。而这个口述，一定是飞彩来听。飞彩不会让其他人给永梦录口供，而且他是CR的负责人，是永梦的负责人，也理应是他来听。就像永梦疼到无法呼吸，但他是个警察，为了受害者，他必须要冷静清晰地把自己遭遇的一切都说出来。这个过程对两人来说都是沉重的再次伤害，太过疼痛。  
还有那枚订婚戒指。对永梦来说，虽然取下来了，但他还是感觉那枚戒指还留在他的手指上。他知道了，有人给他下套，有人盯着他，这个镣铐他一天不知道是谁就一天无法取下，如影随形，时时刻刻……黎就是吃准了梦无法毁掉也不能扔掉那枚戒指，因为那是宝贵的证物。而镜和车也会看到那枚戒指，那宣示了他的主权。  
飞彩避免见到梦，车对梦也小心翼翼，但是梦比所有被强暴、差点被杀的人都冷静。他痊愈得很快，很配合工作。他没有崩溃过，只是一开始有些失神，甚至在身体痊愈之后很快通过了心理测试回来上班了，这也是他要求的。  
永梦一切都很正常，他也自认为没事，一直支撑着。其实一直看受害人的记忆怎么可能没事，被施暴怎么可能没事。  
从医院回家之后永梦就不能在全黑的地方睡觉了，他在半梦半醒之间会听懂黎兴奋的喘息，四肢好像又被束缚住，整个人朝黑暗里沉下去……  
他对肢体接触，对别人的靠近，也变得很敏感。那个时候，其实在这件事发生之前，贵利矢和永梦已经只差一层窗户纸了。贵利矢不可能没发现梦的微妙的变化。他好好思考了一下这件事要怎么解决，最后打了直球。  
大概是在比较开阔的地方，外面的公园路边的长椅之类的，贵利矢语气轻松地问梦可不可以坐近一点，可不可以触碰他。梦一开始笑着说贵利矢为什么问这个，后来也不说话了。他感觉到人慢慢坐过来，靠近，手指轻轻触碰手背。  
可以吗？告诉我，不可以的话告诉我。贵利矢弯下腰，从下往上认真地看梦的眼睛。  
然后永梦长时间以来第一次被人拥抱，就在那一瞬间积累的痛苦一下飙到临界点。他有了绷不住的感觉，想推开贵利矢匆匆掩饰，结果被贵利矢按住了，按在怀里。没有很大力，就是，很温柔地，很坚定地，抱了抱。如果想挣脱是可以挣脱的，但是梦没有力气再动。  
梦在此处是有哭一哭的，不知不觉就哭出来了。九条始终没说什么，也没要求梦说什么，只是轻柔地抚摸脊背，摸手指，摸脸颊，像安抚小动物。这一场哭出来梦的精神状态好了很多。两人没有马上建立起恋人的关系，但换了一种，带着一点依赖的联系。一点点依赖，一点点支撑。当两个人有肢体接触的时候，梦会从贵利矢那里获得安全感。  
在这段里车梦和镜梦叠得很微妙，飞彩是真的实惨。车在这件事之前没有太注意镜，只是隐约有点感觉，但他无法确定是因为飞彩失去过saki所以比较敏感，还是因为飞彩对永梦的感情比他表现出的更多，或者兼而有之。其实车也在掩饰自己。他失去过挚友。这件事带给他的转折是，他因为害死朋友，作风变得比较独行侠，这次他又差点失去永梦，他发现自己应该去抓住永梦。从“因为失去决定孤身一人”到“因为差点失去我必须在你身边抓紧你”。而飞彩嘛……除了对这件事真的暴怒之外，他还发现了自己不愿展示的脆弱，他身上背负的确实是暴怒之罪。贵利矢比飞彩更擅长处理感情问题，而且对永梦他没怎么封闭过自己的感情。飞彩完全不一样，他没法说出来，这个事情，不管是出于对saki的愧疚，对CR的责任，对自己的责备……其实飞彩也有心理问题，他也一直在做心理疏导，这是CR的正常流程，大家定期检查，该话疗话疗、该吃药吃药，但是有些东西自己放不下就是放不下。永梦这件事一下子扎透了镜飞彩。  
从这件事后，黎斗开始加快了脚步，将一切无法挽回地推向最终的审判。


End file.
